narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Space–Time Ninjutsu
Wrong Chapter Second reference is wrong its Chapter 92 not 91. http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/92/14/[[User:Umishiru|Umishiru]] (talk) 23:48, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Italic text additional ability I've noticed that the users of this technique usually have an additional sensor ability like Tobirama and Minato were able to use a finger to sense nearby enemies and Madara being able to locate his targets over great distances. Can I add it to the article? :D --Cerez365 (talk) 16:20, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :That could just be a simple tracking technique, and we do not know how Madara locates targets.--Deva 27 (talk) 16:26, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Title I'm not saying rename the page or anything, but why doesn't this page use the English name of the technique? ''- Fmakck - Talk - '' 06:05, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :Same reason for Bunshinjutsu, Senjutsu and Kinjutsu, above others. We don't name them "Clone Techniques", "Sage Techniques" and "Forbidden Techniques", we go by their original Japanese names, like most Kekkei Genkai (aside elemental ones). Yatanogarasu 06:21, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, thanks for clearing that up. ''- Fmakck - Talk - '' 06:33, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :Alternatively: Talk:Chakra Absorption Technique#Jutsu type. ''~SnapperT '' 08:28, January 7, 2011 (UTC) space time users isn't kamui also a space time jutsu? if so kakashi hatake needs to be mentioned in a list of space time ninjutsu.Iowndisciti (talk) 03:15, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :There is no list of users just a note of the people that were recognised for their use of it. Kakashi's recognised for his use of the Sharingan etc. not the use of Space-Time techniques.--Cerez365™ 03:20, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Dimensional Void? Was it ever stated that all Space-Time ninjutsu produce a dimensional void? As far as I know, Kakashi/Tobi's jutsu were the only ones shown to do that, and it may not be necessary in the kinds that are used simply for movement. What do you guys think, should we make that distinction or not? Firstly it was never stated, however that doesnt mean that none others do. Most of the Jikukan Ninjutsu we see are summoning techniques which summon the creature (Animal, Human, etc.) to the users location, but other Jikukan Ninjutsu have not been elaborated on. So my response to your question would be, "Why not"?. (talk) 23:43, September 20, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan I don't recall the exact chapter, but I remember a general explanation like that being given about the SUmmoning Technique when Jiraiya taught it to Naruto. Omnibender - Talk - 00:26, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Kakashi shouldn't we add Kakashi as a Space-Time Ninjutsu user, he now use Kamui perfectly as seen lately : only two people have praised Kakashi's use: his comrades after he saved them- which doesn't count, and Obito who did in without sincerity or attributing the power to Kakashi himself, so no, I don't think so.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:53, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Title (minor change) Please remove the extra - in the title, I noticed this when searching "Space-Time Ninjutsu". Thelzor (talk) 17:19, December 8, 2013 (UTC)Thelzor It's not an extra "-", it's just the "—" is longer than "-". Yatanogarasu (Talk) 17:43, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Shikkotsurin and the others I removed them because they are no dimensions. Why would you even think so? • Seelentau 愛 議 10:32, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Orochimaru's Inner Dimension listed? I always thought of this as more of a 'mental plane' (like for example the one a Jinchuriki shares with his Tailed Beast) rather than an actual 'dimension'. Are you sure Fushi Tensei involves Spacetime-Ninjutsu?--Kiyuna (talk) 10:48, June 25, 2014 (UTC) :No, it does not. If I recall correctly, Orochimaru even calls it mental plane in the manga. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:23, June 25, 2014 (UTC) It seemed strange to me too, thx for removing it^^ --Kiyuna (talk) 12:08, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Shin Uchiha's Space-Time Ninjutsu I Thought I'd Add In Shin Uchiha Into The Listing, lol. Bob1200 (talk) 10:33, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Pure Land? Can anyone shed some light on why captioned is listed as a dimension? Isn't it another "plane of existence"? --Cerez365™ (talk) 14:49, July 16, 2017 (UTC) :I think it's because one can summon souls from there via Edo Tensei and Hagoromo's Kuchiyose. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:53, July 16, 2017 (UTC) It is another plane of existence, but according to Obito, chakra connects the Pure Land with Earth. So I guess he used Chakra as a "highway" through which Kamui could take him to Earth, rather than manipulate space-time to do so like its normal use does. That's how I understand it. -- Princeharris1993 14:55, July 16, 2017 (UTC) :Obito warping out and Hagoromo's summoning was what threw me. But I don't think it fits with what the article itself is about. Would it be a better fit under "see also" maybe? --Cerez365™ (talk) 15:01, July 16, 2017 (UTC) ::Obito wasn't in the pure land when he used Kamui though.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 21:49, July 17, 2017 (UTC)